


Illustrator

by FrostFlameWolf



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Illustrator AU, no miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostFlameWolf/pseuds/FrostFlameWolf
Summary: In an alternate reality anything can happen. Perhaps that idea at the beginning of Evilustrator was more than just a drawn comic. Perhaps it was a glimpse into an alternate universe. What if Nathaniel was a superhero? What if he had two strange villains that attacked Paris? Well clearly here's your answer.





	1. Paintings

So the day was fairly normal, or at least it started out that way. Wake up, eat something, say goodbye to his parents, go to school, etc.. He was not expecting the two villains to spontaneously decide to break into the louvre. Now Illustrator was standing on the roof of the very same place, hoping to get this over with quickly.  
It was simple enough to get in, the police knew exactly who he was and liked him as far as he could tell. 

Inside the museum, all of the security cameras and systems blown, a thick layer of ice coating the floor as well as some of the walls. 

“This’ll be a mess to clean up.” He muttered to the empty air. Sure it could be considered fun sometimes, not to mention that the hours worked out well. Always after or before school started, not on holidays either. Illustrator really did have weird villains, maybe he would have to ask for some new ones for christmas. 

“What you up to there sugar?” Stormy Weather had managed to sneak up behind him. He made a mental note to stop spacing off during the job. 

“I could ask the same of you.” He flirted back with her, purely for appearance and maintaining a secret identity. His heart really belonged to someone else. Not that it was important at the moment, or maybe it was. 

“Stormy stop flirting, sketchy boy we have a hostage so don’t try anything.” Stormy Weather’s partner in crime - Lady Wifi - came out from one of the other rooms. She was dragging a person with her… Marinette. Sure the duo wouldn't hurt anyone but the thought of his sweet Marinette getting hurt was worrisome. 

“How about you let the nice lady go and we’ll talk this through.”

“Right sketchy let’s just have a little counseling circle.” So they were smart, he really should have thought that through slightly more. Not that he was really expecting it to work in the first place. Now he would have to come up with a way to get the two out of the building and preferably away from Mari. 

“Why are the two of you in here anyway, what is there for you to take?” For all Illustrator knew they were his age and were not particular fans of art.

“Not much sugar, we got kind of bored really.” It would be a shame for any of the paintings to get damaged… Time for option two.

“What do you say gals, take this outside?” To his surprise the two villains just shrugged their shoulders. 

“Outside it is sugar.” Stormy Weather blew a hole through the wall, fortunately avoiding any of the precious artwork. Illustrator inwardly groaned at the damage he would have to fix later. Much to his dismay outside was almost as bad as inside. Stormy Weather had clearly decided that winter would come early, again.

“How do you want to play this sketchy.” Lady Wifi still had a hold of Marinette and seemed to have no intention of letting go. 

“Like I said Wifi, let the nice girl go and we can talk this through.” 

“No, no, and more no, we aren’t letting you stop us that easily.”

“Maybe we should hurry this up Wifi, I do have an appointment…” Downside of not knowing his villains identities was that he had no idea what they were doing. For all Illustrator knew they could be criminals outside the costumes as well as villains within. 

“Fine Stormy.” she moved her gaze over to Illustrator “Sketchy I want to finish this the old fashioned way.” The girl clad in black had a nearly infection grin on her face. This was the main reason he had learned how to fight, because one of his adversaries was a diehard fangirl.

Illustrator noticed that the ‘hostage’ was nowhere to be found. Making an attempt to not look suspicious he glanced around. 

“She’s fine sugar, Wifi took her home while you weren’t paying attention.” Illustrator counted himself lucky that these two were more playful than evil. Her would definitely have to work on paying attention better too. 

“Why so worried?” Lady Wifi gave a flirtatious wink in his direction “is it about poor sweet Marwinette?” He chose not to answer the question, instead opting for the fighting. A failed jab, a missed kick, neither could really seem to hit the other. Then a shove from behind and he was on the ground. 

“Not fair! Two against one!” 

“Sorry sugar, I gotta run and well, I couldn't leave my partner in crime to fight you alone now could I.” Illustrator rolled his eyes and Lady Wifi put her hands on her hips.  
“I can handle myself Stormy!”

“Mhm, ok Wifi, see you later.” A huff from the technological villain. 

“I should go too, I’ve got work.” Another huff.

“Fine, I really should too.” It was known between the three of them that every single one was still a minor, thus meaning homework. Stormy Weather remove the clouds (with some complaining) before flying off. Lady Wifi gave her two fingered salute before vanishing within her phone. 

Illustrator was left standing above paris. It was certainly pretty. Alas, he had other things to do so, drawing himself a jetpack, he took off. The bright lights of the city of love were already beginning to turn on though it was barely dusk. 

Soon enough the teen superhero was quietly tucking his costume into the closet. The thing was kind of a pain to put on, how the girls did it he would never know. Actually how Lady Wifi did it because Stormy Weather took a good hour to finally be ready. Shaking his head at the thought Nathaniel buried the box with his costume in the back of his closet.


	2. Illustrator

“Nathaniel?” The door of his room creaked open just enough for a sliver of light to show through. “Are you up?” The boy said nothing from his place on the floor in the center of his room. The creaking sound could be heard again, letting some of the hallway light fall on the red head. “It’s time to get up.” His mother's voice was soft.

“In a moment.” Nathaniel was staring at the blank ceiling above him, “I should do something with that.” His mother sighed and shook her head. 

“We’ve discussed this, now please get up so you’re not late to school.”

འའའ

“Hm hm.” The teacher cleared her throat. Then in her shrill voice “What do you think you are doing?” He looked up to see the teacher hovering above him. Nathaniel then quickly made a grab for the papers, condensing them into a neat pile on the desk. “Drawing again Nathaniel!” The boy lowered his head, hair falling further in his face. “This is your last chance, no more of this nonsense!” With that the teacher stalked back up to the front of the classroom. 

“Sorry miss.” He mumbled though the words were not loud enough to be heard by anyone. As discreetly as possible he pulled back out the half finished drawing. His hand gravitated toward the pencil. Thinking better of it he rested his hand on the table. Glancing up he saw that the teacher was doing a demonstration with acids and bases. 

It was easy for one’s mind to wander, a monotone voice does that. Nathaniel’s mind was, thinking of the drawing, of the girl a few rows ahead of him it was about. He smiled at the thought and noticed that, once again, his hand was moving toward his pencil. This time he didn’t stop, hoping that the teacher wouldn't see him. 

He was not that lucky. Within a minute the teacher was yelling his name and demanding that he go to the principal's office. Gathering his stuff Nathaniel made his way to the door. Without meaning to he tripped on someone's bag. The papers that he was clutching to his chest went flying. On instinct he tried to pick them us as quickly as possible. Counting as he picked them up he noticed one was gone.

Of course Chloe had to have it. Of all the ones he had of course it was the one he had been drawing earlier. 

“Does Nathaniel have a crush?” Chloe mocked as he darted out of the room, “It’s perfect, you two are practically  _ falling _ for eachother!” Once in the hall Nathaniel slowed down. Chloe was a mean brat. Honestly a rich, spoiled, mean, brat. 

Not watching where he was going he tripped on a rock that had somehow made it’s way into the hallway. He managed to keep himself upright but the pencil in his hand went flying. Muttering to himself about the stupid thing Nathaniel made a quick detour to the library. 

The writing and drawing utensil had somehow rolled a decent distance into the large, book filled, space. Bending down to pick the pencil up he noticed a leather bound book with the words  _ “History of Art” _ . 

Looking around the boy checked that there was no one else in the area. Once he was sure that there wasn’t he pulled out the book. It was lighter than he expected, especially since it was of a decent size. It also seemed almost… hollow. 

Glancing around once again he opened the book. There was no first page, or second, or third. Instead it was as it seemed, hollow. In the cavity it was as if someone had haphazardly stashed a tablet and stylus inside. 

“Is someone there?” The librarian asked from behind another bookshelf. Wide eyed Nathaniel pushed the book, tablet and all, back into its spot before high-tailing it out of there.  

འའའ

It was after school and most of the students had found their way to the library due to some assignment or another. That is where Nathaniel found himself, on his hands and knees looking for that book once again. Finding it he pulled it out, delicately this time. Looking around in a way that would have made any onlooker suspicious he opened that book. 

Inside the tablet and stylus were just as he left them. Snapping the thing closed he made his way to the librarian at her desk. 

“Can I check this out please?” He set the book in front of her. 

“Sure, hold on a sec.” She grabbed it and looked for the barcode, finding none. “You said you found this is here?” 

“Yeah… is there an issue?” 

“No, this book just doesn’t belong in the library. If no one has come to take it then I’m sure no one will mind if you keep it.”

“Thanks.” He had somehow managed to come into the possession of the book. He nodded to the librarian and made his way to the upper floor of the library. 

Sitting, back against the bookcase, he studied the objects in depth. There was no name, nothing to signify that it belonged to anyone. He couldn't keep it though, could he?

Nathaniel shook his head and looked down on everyone else. The various groups of people were all working on whatever project they needed. He knowticed a scene down below with Chloe, Sabrina, and Marinette. Chloe was dangling a beret in front of Sabrina for whatever reason it was this time. 

“What is wrong with those two?” The words fell on empty space. The boy looked down at the tablet and brought the stylus down to it. After he finished he was grinning. Firstly because he could use the tablet for drawing and secondly because it was a sketch of berets falling on her. 

Moments later he heard a scream from below. His eyes widened as he saw Chloe running out to avoid being pelted with the objects falling from mid air. Looking back down at the tablet Nathaniel saw that the image was gone. 

What the heck was this thing?

འའའ

Standing on the rooftops of paris he tried to figure out why all of it was a good idea again. Sure he had a magic tablet and sure it could make anything but he was still just a normal teen. Nathaniel came to the conclusion that his fixation with superheroes had gone a little too far. 

Not that he could complain, he knew multiple people who would give an arm to be in his position right now. Adrien (obsessed with cartoons apparently), Chloe (she’s definitely a closet nerd among possibly other things), and especially Alya (that girl knew more than he did, she probably knew everything about every superhero that ever existed). 

She shook his head to rid the thoughts. He was a superhero now, all in his black and white attire and beret (he laughed when he thought about it’s significance). Off to patrol the streets of Paris. 

Nathaniel grinned, this was bound to be fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I am doing origins stories for all of them, this is Illustrator's. Also these three are actually in order.  
> Second… I got nothing, hope you enjoyed that!


	3. Stormy Weather

Aurore Boreale was not having a good day. Mostly it was the competition, actually it was completely the competition. The upstart Mirelle should not have won, it was her competition to win and hers alone. 

That BS announcer was horrible too, you only lost by a couple million votes her- argh never mind. 

As the girl entered the elevator she gripped her umbrella tight enough that she almost expected the handle to shatter. 

“I should have won.” Aurore muttered under her breath, a nasty scowl on her face. 

A creak, then a snap. The girl was thrown against the wall as the elevator tilted. All of her rage forgotten she panicked and grabbed the railing. 

Her breathing sped up as another cable creaked and snapped. A final one and she was falling, a scream was ripped out of her throat as she plummeted down.

☂☂☂

It was… cold. Aurore looked around her. The elevator had been bent and broken in multiple places. She herself had a few nasty gashes on her arms, legs, and torso. That and it was cold. She must have fallen a dozen or so stories then stopped at the bottom, on one of the abandoned basement floors. 

Another quick glance at her skin and she found it covered in frost patterns. What the-? How long had she been down here? 

She immediately blamed it on the stupid competition, that is what caused the rest of her problems so why not this one too? 

☂☂☂

It had taken a few hours but eventually someone noticed she was missing. Well more of knowticed that an elevator was no longer working which led them to finding Aurore. She preferred to think that it was because of her. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” The medics had asked her the question more times than she wanted to count (she lost track at about three). Aurore’s cuts had all been bandaged but they still insisted on keeping her there. It infuriated her, she had better things she could be doing with her life. 

“Fine.” Every time her voice would get slightly more sugar coated. If Aurore had not been using so much sugar she would have been practically breathing fire. Fortunately, as most know, sugar quells spice. (And now we count how many times I can write sugar, hey there’s another one!).

By the time the medics had finally let her go she was fuming. If it were one of those Hanna Barbara cartoons steam would be shooting out her ears. Once at home (her mansion really, heck she could compete with Chloe) she ranted to her mirror about how bad her day was. 

“It should have been me! If I had won then I wouldn't have been stuck in that stupid elevator and wasted the whole day!” The words were wasted on empty air. “It’s not fair!” Aurore spun and glared at herself in the mirror. She was glaring daggers at the reflection, literally, they were made of ice. The glass fractured and small pieces fell to the floor. In the center of the spider web crack was a spire of ice, drips falling onto the floor. 

Aurore’s mouth fell open. Did she just… was that… her?

“Miss you- what happened in here?” One of the staff had come to tell her that her parents were summoning her. Instead they had come across her staring at the shattered mirror. “A reflection of your luck?” The girl spun around, clearly shaken. 

“No- I- just- clean this up.” The girl stormed out of the room, avoiding the staff members eyes. 

☂☂☂

“Honey, I understand you are disappointed but you need to find something else.” Aurore’s parents had decided that she needed a talk about her loss. She really didn’t need recently closed wounds reopened. 

“Mom, come on! What else could I do? That was my only chance!” 

“Sweetie, we understand how much that meant to you but you really need to find another outlet.” At this point her father was just rubbing salt on the raw skin.

“To help you along we managed to set up a photoshoot for you with Adrien Agreste.” Aurore’s eyes instantly lit up. All of her previous issues went out the window. 

“The handsome teen model Adrien Agreste” She could barely contain her excitement. 

“Yes Aurore.” Her parents just heard squealing from the girl. 

“Yes, yes, YES!” Aurore’s father sighed.

“Just be ready for it tomorrow, 9:00 sharp, you know how much they disapprove of lateness.”

Aurore grinned as she left the room. She made the mistake of looking out on of the massive windows and saw the sign. It was about the new weather girl. The angry and disappointed feeling came back to her. It was this cold feeling like a monster trying to claw it’s way out of her chest. 

Her gaze lingered on the sign, long enough for her to notice the frost climbing up the paper. Sure she was not the best in school and her grades were average but she was positive that frost should not exist in summer. 

Immediately the frozen liquid melted, ruining the sign and dripping to the ground. Her day was getting weirder and weirder. 

☂☂☂

The photoshoot was a bust. Aurore was not happy to say the least. The photographer didn’t like anything she would do, even if it was something he orchestrated. Then they took a break and when she came back Adrien was back at it with a child. She was upstaged by a child! What was this madness! 

Groaning she threw herself on her bed the last few days were horrible. Sitting up she punched the wall (it hurt her hand more than the wall). Sighing in defeat Aurore opened her palm and set in back on the wall. 

She shed a few tears, there was no good reason to hold them back. Eyes closed she noted a strange, tingling feeling spreading from her palm. Slowly she opened her eyes, and looked at her hand through tears. Just her imagination then. 

She let both of her arms rest on the bed next to her before having a white mark on the wall catch her attention. It was frost, just like the day before. The solid water was in the shape of a snowflake, almost like something straight out of frozen (which she definitely didn’t watch multiple times). 

Aurore got and idea, a grin spread across her face. 

☂☂☂

A few hours later she collapsed on her bed again (drama queen much?). She had spent the time putting together a costume. Paris could deal with a superpowered villain. Besides, no one would know it was her. 

The girl pulled herself back up, and grabbed the costume. It was purple and white, no one would suspect her in those colors. Not to mention the hour it took for her to put the makeup on her face. 

Aurore grinned at herself in the mirror, now unrecognizable. She did a spin for good measure and grabbed her spruced up umbrella. Time for some fun. 

☂☂☂

Mirelle was easy to track down, she was still at the Kids+ studio. Some after winning interview or something. Aurore really didn’t care since they were all frozen.  
Walking out of the studio she took off in the direction of the park (did she mention she could fly? Well she can). 

The park was sort of fun to terrorize, no photoshoot to ruin though. Kind of disappointing really. Now Aurore (self dubbed Stormy Weather a while ago) was sitting on top of a frozen carousel. No one inside unfortunately. 

“What do you think you are doing?” A boy dressed up in some costume stood below her, at the base of the iced carousel. He wore a striped suit, what appeared to be a paint palette symbol on his chest, a beret, and his red hair looked like he was walking sideways in a windstorm and painted the tips purple (while still in the windstorm). 

Stormy Weather just shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well ok, um, let’s start this over.” 

“Sure sugar.”

“I am Illustrator, Paris new hero and I am here to stop you.”

“Could have done better, Stormy Weather by the way.” Illustrator mumbled something before speaking up again. 

“Could you fix this perhaps? That or I’ll have to take you in.”

“Good luck with that sugar, I’m here to stay.”

“Then fix it?” 

“Why should I?” 

“Because I am pretty sure we are roughly the same age and that means we both have work we need to get done.” 

“Fine sugar, you and you logic.” Stormy snapped her fingers and all of the ice melted into puddles on the ground. “See you around?” She added a wink to the last part. 

“Whatever you say ice queen.”

☂☂☂

Perhaps Aurore’s past few days were not as bad as she thought. Gaining superpowers was pretty cool. Having an actual hero to fight was fun too. She hoped that this ‘Illustrator’ guy would come back again. Not that he was actually cute or anything (or her type), but hey, another way to throw suspicion off her. Yes, perhaps they weren’t so bad at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our very first villain, that was interesting.  
> By the way to clarify, this works in a very much DC style way. There are no miraculouses (known anyhow). There are items that possess magic (i.e. Nathaniel's tablet). The other way people can gain powers (besides money (that’s definitely classified as a superpower)) is to somehow activate a meta-gene (kickstart powers through genetics). That can be through an event similar to the ability (like in this where she got weather powers from almost freezing to death).   
> I think that she will probably end up with a Batman style butler, after all she does have the rich thing going for her.  
> Anyway, if you read that good for you. I will ‘see’ you whenever the next chapter comes.


	4. Lady Wifi (Part 1)

The girl groaned while faceplanting on her books.   
  
“I have absolutely no clue what I am doing.” Her companion, Marinette Dupen-Cheng, laughed at her best friend's antics.   
  
“It’s directly from what Ms. Buster was teaching in the lesson earlier, weren’t you listening?”

“Uh maybe?” Alya Cesaire’s look was not convincing anyone, especially her friend.

“What were you even doing then?”

“Nothing.”

“Would it have to do with the new superhero and villain roaming the streets?” Alya shot up and opened her mouth before pausing. Her eyes flicked around the space as if looking for something.

“What, chat got your tongue?”

“Girl.”

“Fine, just try to pay attention next time.” At that exact moment (because timing) Chloe decided to enter the library, where the two girls were residing. Tailing her was her never failing assistant Sabrina.

Alya leaned over to Marinette so she could whisper without being heard. “Do you think there is a chance she is Stormy Weather?” Marinette looked at the blond girl, contemplating.

“I guess, I mean they both have blond hair.” Marinette was grasping for straws to see what her best friend did.

“I mean she could be, Stormy Weather has enough makeup on that you would never tell who she was. Plus the amount of makeup that would have to be used would cost an insane amount. Who better than a rich girl to pay for the costume and cosmetics.”

“Alright Alya, I guess. Don’t go too far in depth though, I know how you get sometimes.” Alya just rolled her eyes at Marinette.

“Alright Mari, I won’t go too far.”

⌁⌁⌁

Alya had definitely gone too far. She had managed to drag Nino into her schemes (sorry Nino) and ended up in the principal's office trying to argue with Chloe. Now for all of you who have no idea, arguing with Chloe is a very, very bad idea. She is rich, has connections and she knows it.   
  
All of that combined meant that Alya was doomed to fail from the beginning. She ended up with a suspension. Why Chloe freaked out so much over a picture in her locker was still a mystery to the girl.   
  
The memories of the incident ran through Alya’s mind as she walked alongside the river Seine.   
  
_“It was just a measly photo!” She argued, sending more than one glare in the direction of the spoiled brat._  
  
_“But principal Damocles! She invaded my locker, by doing so she stole my very soul!” Chloe was clearly being over dramatic._  
  
_“I’m sorry Chloe but this school has no rules on invasion of privacy.”_  
  
_“Well then I’ll call my daddy!”_  
  
_“Now Chloe, I am sure your father, the honorable mayor, does not need to be interrupted by such a minor issue…”_  
  
Everything had spiraled down from there. Alya was not sure how she would face her parents now. Avoidance of the inevitable conversation was mostly why she was following the waterway. Heck she didn’t even really want to talk to Mari, as her friend would probably chastise her.  
  
Sighing, the girl made her way across one of the bridges that allowed for passage over the river. At a point roughly halfway across she swung herself over the railing and sat there, legs dangling over the water. 

Sitting there, unstable and likely to fall, was almost comforting. At least those things were certain. Like if you fall into water you get wet or if you get cut you bleed. Little things like that. 

Little things like that are also good for forgetting your mistakes. It’s easier not to think about things when your mind is preoccupied. 

འའའ

Illustrator was trying to find Stormy Weather. The self proclaimed ‘villain’ had chosen to freeze the school (couldn't blame her there) and he had to talk her into fixing it. 

As he flew over the river Seine he noticed a girl sitting over the railing. It took him a moment (he usually didn’t socialize with his classmates) to recognize her. It was the new girl in his class, Alya if he was not mistaken. 

He was tempted to talk to her, she really did look miserable. He probably would have if Stormy Weather hadn't appeared over the river. 

The weather girl winked at him as she froze the water, stopping at least one visible boat in the process. Muttering under his breath (he did know a few cuss words, not like anyone else knew, he was supposed to be innocent after all) he landed on the solid water. 

“Stormy, this needs to stop!” He called to the floating girl clad in purple. 

“Mhm, sorry sugar, it was getting a little too hot for me.” He groaned, for Stormy hot meant anything above 50 degrees. While their little game of chase had only gone on for a month or so, it seemed like much longer. 

While Illustrator was distracted with his thoughts (he really needed to pay more attention to his surroundings) Stormy had blocked out the sun with some mean looking storm clouds. 

“Really.” He deadpanned. Seriously, he had dealt with enough snow recently, that seemed like the only thing she could really do. 

To his surprise (and partial worry) a drop of rain hit his arm, then another, and another. Soon enough he was being pelted by the falling water. 

⌁⌁⌁

Much to her surprise (and dismay) both Stormy Weather and Illustrator had shown up. Alya had already disregarded the theory of Chloe dressing up and parading around as Stormy Weather. 

Really the girl was not quite sure if she welcomed their presence or hated it. Letting out a huff of air, Alya watched the scene unfold. 

Illustrator was trying to talk Stormy out of whatever it was she did. Stormy, in the most over dramatic way possible, said no. Not that Alya could see much through the pouring rain. Cupping her hand over her eyes she looked up as far as possible. In addition to the pelting rain lightning had started, splintering the grey sky. Most of the strikes were concentrated in the near vicinity, none hitting any homes, from what she could see. 

She looked back at the two superpowered people, their wavering forms the only indicator that they were still there.   
Alya glanced back up at the sky… only to see a bright flash make it’s way toward her. She had no time to react as the electric jolt ran through her body, immediately knocking her unconscious. 

☂☂☂

Stormy Weather had been bored. That much had been evident. She iced the school (after it got out, she realized pretty quickly that bad things happen to frozen people) in hopes that it would stay to the next day when they would have no school. 

Her luck must not have been good, since Illustrator was immediately on her. She fled, not quite her style but it worked well enough.   
Of course they had gotten into a little quarrel, which escalated pretty quickly. Soon enough she had a full on rainstorm pouring from the sky. There were flashes of lightning too, giving the whole thing an eerie feel. 

To make matters worse she had no control of the bolts of energy. Those very bolts which hit an innocent bystander. 

The moment she saw the girl falling she knew that she would probably have to do something. 

“Fuck.” She spoke to the rain, and probably Illustrator, if he was listening. Summoning the winds to do her bidding (sounds just as cool as it is) she managed to catch and gently set the girl on the side of the river. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, the rain vanished. Illustrator showed up by her side in seconds, a worried look on his face. 

“I called an ambulance, they should be here soon.”

“I’ve got an idea,” Stormy turned to him, “let's never do that again.” The hero nodded his head slowly and deliberately. 

“No more injured bystanders.”

⌁⌁⌁

The last thing Alya remembered before waking up in the hospital was the bright flash of light. She assumed that the reason for her injuries (and pain… everywhere) was because of the lightning. 

Was that really her punishment? Piss off Chloe and get struck by goddamn lightning?

She groaned as she tried to push herself up. 

“Sit back down young lady!” One of the nurses chose then to enter the hospital room. The nurse quickly made her way to her bed and gently pushed her back down. All Alya could do in response was groan. “You got electrocuted, that’s not something you just get up from!”

⌁⌁⌁

After a week in the hospital (and an obscene amount of make up work) Alya was finally free. Her parents dragged her home as soon as she was released. Both of them decided to give her a talk on safety, particularly around people with superpowers. 

Alya just nodded her head without listening much. It was not that she was against the talk it was just that she had a hard time focusing. The majority of her attention was directed toward a faint buzzing noise. 

As soon as her parents finished their talk she excused herself to her room. She opened her door and the noise started again, a low humming one this time. 

⌁⌁⌁

It was an hour, she still couldn't find the source of the noise. Finally getting fed up, she snuck out into the drizzly night. Alya didn’t mind the soft rain, it was actually kind of soothing. 

Her wandering brought her by the school and into the park. She sat down on the fountain and let the rain soak her clothes. Her lips turned up in a partial grin. A strike of lightning graced the edges of her vision. The flash of light didn’t touch the ground.

_She was looking at the sky as a bright bolt of light made it’s way toward her. Fear and adrenaline pumping through her veins._

A second one, closer to her but further from the ground. Alya had an uneasy feeling about being out.

_The fire as her body took in the electricity, the pain as all her nerves fired at once. The milliseconds feel like years as suddenly the bright light vanishes into black._

The third one, coming right for her, again. Alya’s eyes widened as she was given no time to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write and honestly it’s not even done. I now have another part to write. Also, cliffhangers. I also think I am going to turn this into an actual story line. Probably, maybe, ok we’ll see. Anyhow, thanks for reading this.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think happened to the girl?” Stormy sat on the roof of a building with some pastries she had gotten.   
“I don’t really know.” Illustrator, who had been hovering behind her for the last minute, sat down next to her. Stormy offered him a pastry and he took it gladly.   
“How about we make a kind of truce?” Illustrator glanced over at the purple clad girl. “You don’t really hurt anyone and I don’t take you to jail?”   
“You’re on clean up.” Illustrator grinned and took a bite of the pastry.   
⌁⌁⌁  
“What were you doing out last night in the rain! You could have gotten sick!” Alya hung her head. She was getting chewed out for going out the previous night and still had yet to tell her parents about the lightning.   
“I- sorry” Alya hesitated. She meant to say something about the previous night she really did. She just froze up and couldn't say it, nothing at all.   
“I-I g-gotta go.” She probably sounded just as bad a Mari. She grabbed her phone off the counter and pushed the door open.   
“If it rains you are coming right back!” Her mother yelled after her. Alya was already gone.   
⌁⌁⌁  
Alya’s first instinct was to go to Mari’s bakery. Her second was to go back to the park. The third however, was to go to the coffee shop a couple of blocks over.   
Choosing to go with the third option she strolled over to the small brown building. The decor was kind of homey, chocolate browns and oak tables. She walked up to the woman who looked as if she were singlehandedly running the whole thing.   
“What would you like Missy?” Alya looked up at the chalk list above the woman's head.  
“Uh, ice tea.”   
“Sure thing, that’d be two euros please.” Alya handed the woman the euros and went to a table to wait. She looked around and saw a few people she knew. Ms Buster was in the corner grading papers, Alix’s dad was drinking coffee with her brother, Nathaniel sat toward the window sketching.   
She pulled her phone out and decided to check her various applications. There was not much, she instead chose to set down the device and go back to people watching.   
The barista called her name moments later. Alya got up and picked up the cup and wandered back to her table. Sitting down she knowticed a piece of paper sitting underneath her phone (she must have left the device at the table). It was a sketch, most likely Nathaniels. Drawn in lines was a picture of her sitting on the fountain in the rain.   
She didn’t realize anyone had seen her but she grinned nevertheless. It was a nice gesture, even if she didn’t know him very well.   
She got a text from Marinette  
Are you feeling better, do you want to come over?  
Alya grinned and went to reply… when she remembered she never picked up her phone.   
འའའ  
He was definitely not spying. He just wanted to make sure she was ok. Nathaniel told himself that and claimed it was perfectly reasonable. Besides he only had eyes for Marinette.   
Approaching her (mostly to ask if she was alright) was much harder than it would have been behind a mask. Nathaniel was always better when it was not really him showing. Whoever the other person was, Illustrator, was confident, courageous, and not really him.   
In the end he just left the scene he had been sketching. It was of her the previous night when she had been out in the park. That time he was really not spying, his house was literally just across from the area. Nathaniel had watched for just long enough to memorize the scene and vanished to his room soon afterward.  
He probably should have made sure she got home alright (as Illustrator of course) she could have gotten sick. Nevertheless she appeared fine the next day. Nathaniel sighed as he went back to his work, some days he wouldn't mind just becoming Illustrator permanently.   
⌁⌁⌁  
Alya had chosen (probably wisely) to not tell Marinette about recent discoveries. She had still gone over to join her friend, the pastries that came with were just a bonus.   
“Are you feeling alright?” Alya had been bombarded with questions the moment she had walked into the bakery. Now she was sitting up in Marinette’s room playing video games and eating croissants.   
“Fine girl, I already told you!”  
“Just want to make sure.”   
“Girl.”   
“Alright, alright. I got it.” Alya smiled at her best friend and grabbed another cookie from the plate of snacks they brought up. Maybe things wouldn't end so bad after all.   
⌁⌁⌁  
Alya arrived home and exchanged a greeting with her parents and siblings before going directly to her room. Digging through her closet she found some leftover cloth from when she had Marinette show her how to sew.   
Working late into the night she had finally made herself a full body suit with a violet wi-fi symbol on the front. Some of the stitching was questionable as she was not as good as Marinette was with this sort of thing. She tried it on and looked in the mirror, and the costume looked good enough for what she needed.   
Opening the door to her balcony as quietly as possible she slipped outside. The thought of being a hero filled her mind, she had abilities, ones that she had played and still had yet to know the extent of.   
Her form shimmered out of existence while her thoughts spun around the idea of finally living up to her dream. At the same time there was a small part of her that considered the idea that being a villain was much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now a few things. First, sorry about the random updating times. Also I think this should be the end to the origin stories. Lastly, however much I like this concept I first have to figure out where I am going. This means that I am going to be taking a hiatus from this story for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> -I don’t own miraculous  
> -AU based off of the beginning of the evilistrator episode  
> -I am changing the name from “Super Nathan(?)” to Illustrator because it makes more sense  
> -Updates (if any) will be whenever I am in the mood  
> -No miraculous and for the moment only two villains  
> 


End file.
